


Boys

by MOF_Obsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fun, Maybe nothing, Well see, god damn, idk - Freeform, inspired by Thin Lizzy The Boy's are Back in Town, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOF_Obsession/pseuds/MOF_Obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing yet, IDK but if i gave you the link please comment haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean calls out as he slides the curtain to the high bunk bed open. Sam groans as he lifts his head an inch, having learned much earlier to not move to fast in the tiny bunks.  
Dean scrubs at his teeth with a crappy orange drug-store tooth brush as he passes the radio in the bus, flicking the volume on the classic rock song a few notches higher.  
"Bullocks! Will you morons keep it down! I've got a raging hangover!" Crowley's call from the back bed room reverberates through the small space and Dean rolls his eyes as he plops down on the couch next to Kevin, who is nose deep in a book.  
Cas enters the bus then, two paper bags in one hand and a full drink carrier in the other.  
"Breakfast boys!" He calls with a smile after setting the tray on the counter as he reaches into the bag. Dean is up just he enters, spitting in the sink as he tosses his brush in the cup. He turns as he hears Cas call out his order, catching the double bacon burger perfectly as he does.  
"Sam and Crowley awake?" Cas asks and Sam answers half the question himself as he hops down from the bunk then, just wearing boxers and a T shirt, rubbing his face tiredly.  
"God, I drank too much last night." Sam mumbles as he leans against the wall, Cas steps forward than, waving the bag in Sam's face and smirking when his friends eyes widen and he opens the bathroom door that's in front of him, causing the space to fill with groans as he empties his stomach in the toilet.  
"Sam! That smell lingers!" Kevin yells with a slam of his book and a wave of his hand. The groans of annoyance continues as Sam loses his dinner and copious amounts of alcohol . Kevin and Dean eventually can't take it and exit the bus, leaving the door open as they step out. They head to a picnic table a few yards away, breathing in some fresh air before digging into their breakfast. Cas isn't far behind, an air freshener can in hand as he sprays the bus behind him.  
"You know that's useless dude, the bus will reek at least a few hours." Dean tells his friend around a mouthful of sandwich.  
"I got a new freshener, I know it isn't likely but it's a worth a shot." Cas says as he sits at the table with his band mates. It's less than 5 minutes later when the back door of the bus opens, Crowley stepping out. He wears a leather jacket over a T-shirt and track pants that cover the top of his sneakers.  
A cigarette already hangs from his lips and he lights it after stepping off the last step.  
"Keep it down wind please!" Kevin calls out and Crowley waves him off.  
The older man had been a more recent addition to the band. He was alright, if not a little narcissistic and clingy at times. Like last night for example, he had wanted to go some after party their local opening band was having and coned Sam into joining him. The rest of the band had decided a semi decent goodnight sleep before taking the four hour drive home.  
Home.  
It wasn't Crowley's home, but they had a gig as well and he went where the money was.  
Kevin, Cas, Sam and Dean had grown up together in the city of Cazenovia, New York. Roughly four hours out of NYC, which was where they were now. They had played at Spectrum last night, and the place had been packed. But now they got to go home, play a PWYC gig on Saturday evening that they wouldn't announce till they got in town later today, which was Wednesday.  
The back door opens again, a woman with big red hair and nearly no clothes steps out, her heels in one hand. She smirks at the boys before approaching Crowley. They talk close together for a while before she moves to leave the back parking lot. The venue had allowed them to park their bus there for a small fee, compared to parking anywhere else in the city. But they had to be gone by nine, and it was just past eight.  
Dean makes a loud gagging noise as the lady leaves ear shot and Crowley glares at them. They chuckle as he approaches, putting out his cigarette as he does so.  
"At least I got some last night." He quips and Dean's eye brows raise.  
"You know I'm taken, plus I have a code. No cash for ass." He nods towards where the woman went before taking a sip of his coffee and Crowley just rolls his eyes.  
"I didn't pay her. She wanted me. And you're still claiming loyalty to whatsername?" Crowley asks as he sits across from Dean, grabbing at the bag Cas had brought out for his food.  
"Y/N is her name, and she's my fiancé. Watch how you talk about her." Dean points his finger mincingly at Crowley but the older man ignores him.  
"Whatever. I don't understand tying yourself down. We're on the rise to fame gentleman, woman will be-hell they are throwing themselves at us! Why give that up?" Crowley grumbles as he eats and Dean shakes his head.  
"I love my girl. She's all I want. No drop it will ya?" He says, setting his burger on the wrapper and bracing his hands on the wood of the table  
"Hasn't it been like 6 months? You really think she stayed loyal?" It was the last straw. Dean was out of his seat and nearly leaping over the table, but Cas grabbed him in time.  
"Woaa, Woaa. Whats going on?" Sam asks as he steps out of the bus, moving to put a hand on Crowley's chest, the other holding a purple drug-store tooth brush as it flies towards his brother.  
"Crowley needs to watch his mouth." Dean grumbles, pushing Cas's arms away from him as he steps away from the table, snatching his burger as he relocates 10 feet to the other table.  
"Squirrel needs to get a thicker skin. You really think people aren't going to say worse? We're in the public eye, and that means she will be to." Crowley explains, nearly yelling the second half out to Dean, who appears to ignore him as he plays with his phone.  
"That doesn't mean he need's it from his band mates dude." Kevin interjects.  
"Y/N is our friend too and her and Dean have been an item for nearly a decade. That doesn't just go away because we are getting fans."Sam adds, arms still wide as he defends his brother and friend. Crowley rolls his eyes.  
"Either way, the boy shouldn't fly off the handle on one stupid comment." He says, moving to bite into his meal. Cas isn't having it though and grabs the sandwich from the man's hand.  
"You know what, I just remembered. You're on a diet. Sammy obviously isn't up for eating, so you can eat his oatmeal shit if you're hungry." He says as he tosses the food into a nearby trash bin.  
"Diet? What the fuck are you talking about?" Crowley stands, face reddening.  
"Yea, we all agree the few extra pounds you got need to go. I mean you can't expect to become famous with that beer gut your sporting right?" Sam throws in, catching Cas's intentions.  
"Yea Crowley, I mean were only being harsh because what would the fans think? Or the media?" Kevin continues, a smirk growing the his face.  
Crowley looks between the three men before standing in a huff. He reenters the bus through the back door, slamming it hard as he does so. Dean steps back over to his friends then, a slightly apologetic smile on his face as he balls up his sandwich wrapper.  
"Thanks for that guys, but he's right. I can't be freakin' out like that when people talk shit about Y/K. It's going to be unavoidable with how things have been going, but I just couldn't stand him saying those things. His stupid comments and his smug little face and just-" He stops as the anger gets to him again and he kicks at the ground. He takes a deep breath, hands resting on his hips as he faces the ground, eyes closed.  
"I get it Dean, remember that fight Brady and I got in when he was talking about Ruby in high school? I broke his jaw and cracked 3 ribs. Had I heard Crowley's comments, I would have been on him too. You know Y/N is like a sister to me." Sam says and Dean nods, moving a hand to wipe down his face.  
"All I get is that Winchesters know how to protect a girls honor." A voice interrupts and the boys look up, smiling at Jo as she steps out of her van.  
Jo was Ash's, there previous drummer's, little sister and the boy's manager. Ash had gotten a scholarship to MIT out of high school his parent's wouldn't let him give up, not that he exactly wanted to. But Jo was already managing the boys then, even at 15. So, after she graduated, she started a music management program online. By 19, she knew all she needed to know and just in time for the bands first tour.  
At the time, they had a friend, Gabe Pratt, on drums, but he was offered something bigger and better and had left the band 4 months earlier, luckily on good terms.  
"You bet your ass we do." Dean smiles slightly as she steps closer.  
"Novak's do to ya'know." Cas smirks at the girl and she rolls her eyes, use to Cas's advances. Ever since Ash left, that boy had been cruising for a bruising, messing with Jo, but she just assumed it was teasing.  
"Yea yea, you fella's ready to get on the road?" She asks and they agree, realizing the time.  
"Dean, for what it's worth, we all know how excited Y/N will be when she see's ya. That girl is crazy about you." Kevin says as he rests a hand on his friends shoulder. Dean nods, thanking his friend for the faith before the boys all returned to the bus.


End file.
